Un bleu profond
by Ayu no yume
Summary: Une histoire d'amour entre le beau Serpentard et la belle Gryffondor, alors que le seigneur des ténèbres s'apprête à resurgir, plus fort encore...HGDM
1. Default Chapter

Titre: "Un bleu profond..."

Disclaimer: Bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à la déesse, j'ai nomé: J.K Rowling (et oui, il y a une deuxième déesse après Ayumi, si, si!) sinon, cette histoire est à moi.

Salut à tous et à toutes! Je publie enfin ma première fic...un DM/HG, bien sûr...

**Et ce tout premier chapitre est dédiée à...Ayuluna! **dont je suis hyper contente d'avoir fait la connaissance...d'ailleurs, j'arrive toujours pas comprendre comment est-ce qu'elle fait pour me ressembler autant...copieuse!!!(nan, je rigole bien sûr!)

Si je puis me permettre, je coupe le ruban rouge tout en pronnonçant cette merveilleuse phrase: "Ayumi, aishiteimasu !" (allez chercher dans votre dico de Japonais!)****

Et...c'est partit!

Chapitre 1: Dans le train: une nouvelle année à Poudlhard débute.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses parents, et leur avoir promit qu'elle leur écrirait bientôt, Hermione Granger traîna sa lourde valise jusqu'à un compartiment désert du train, qui devait la mener à Poudlhard dans les prochaines heures. Elle attendit patiement Harry et Ron, qui apparement, n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Mais ils ne tardèrent pas; elle n'était pas là depuis 10 min à peine, qu'une tête rousse émerga à l'entrée du compartiment.

-Ron! s'écria Hermione. Comment va-tu? As-tu passé de bonnes vacances?

Le jeune rouquin plaça ses valises au dessus de lui, et posa délicatement sa cage à hiboux, dans laquelle Coquecigrue tournoyait comme un fou. Puis il s'assit aussitôt à coté d' Hermione

-Je vais très bien !mes vacances étaient géniales! je suis allé à la montagne! c'était magnifique. Enfin...tout allait bien jusqu' à ce que mon père se décide à essayer le ski, comme les moldus...

-Ah bon? Qu'est-il arrivé? Demanda Hermione, qui s'attendait déjà au pire...

-Et bien, vu qu'il n'avait aucune expérience, et qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus les règles moldues du ski, il a essayé les pistes noires, et s'ai pris de sérieuses gamelles...mais le pire, c'est qu'il était accompagné de Fred et Georges, et ces deux cinglés n'ont pas arrêtés de crier de manière hystérique car eux aussi se cassaient la figure sans arrêt! resultat final: une avalanche énorme les a emportés tous les trois! Heureusement que Papa avait sa baguette magique dans sa poche...maman était en larmes.

-Je comprends! dit Hermione, qui s'empêchait d'éclater de rire. Pauvre Harry! lui n'a pas dû passer d'agréables vacances!

-Tient, quand on parle du loup! s'exclama Ron.

En effet, un beau jeune homme brun, Harry, venait d'entrer. Il déposa ses affaires, puis vint s'assoir entre Hermione et Ron. Les trois amis discutèrent pleinement, jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement gâche la joie qu'ils avaient de se retrouver. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et une tête blonde fit son apparition. Sur le coup, Harry Ron et Hermione eurent du mal à le reconnaître;

Drago Malfoy! Il avait tellement changé! Il avait apparement décidé de laisser tomber le gel, et ses cheveux blonds épais étaient en bataille. Quelques mèches tombaient sur ses yeux bleux aciers. Il avait aussi beaucoup grandi: son torse s'était allongé; et on devinait une forte musculature sous son haut vert et argenté de serpentard. De même, on pouvait distinguer une petite pomme d'adam sur sa gorge...il s'était litéralement transformé en un magnifique jeune homme, grand et fort.

Ce n'est que quand il se mit à leur parler de cette façon que les trois amis le reconnurent immédiatement:

-Salut, "Weas-moche" ! toujours aussi mal habillé?

Ron devint rouge de colère, et allait se lever pour donner un bon coup de point à Malfoy, mais Harry et Hermione tirèrent très fort sur ces vêtemnts pour l'empêcher de se lever.

-ha,ha... salut, le "rescap" ! t'as passé de bonnes vacances, chez tes moldus? Continua Malfoy, sur un ton ironique.

Malefoy avait un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais, mais Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ce sourire était quand même rûdement bien mignon...elle rougit, s'en même s'en rendre compte. Malgré les méchancetés qu'il venait de sortir, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à prendre ce beau jeune homme pour Malfoy!

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Malfoy?! Hurla presque Ron. Harry le vit mettre la main dans sa poche, se préparant à riposter avec sa baguette.

-Je suis venu confirmer une rumeur...Hermione?

Le coeur de Hermione s'arrêta.

-O..oui? répondit la jeune fille en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle frémit en croisant son regard.

-Est-ce que tu est nomée pour cette année?

-Hein? Je...je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire! Répondit-elle, le regard innocent.

-TU SAIS TRES BIEN DE QUOI JE PARLE !

-Et bien oui! Oui, je suis nomée préfète en chef cette année! Pourquoi donc...? répondit-elle en rougissant, à contre coeur.

En entendant cette réponse, Malfoy vira au vert, et sans rien ajouter de plus, il partit brusquement en claquant la porte du compartiment.

-TU VA ETRE PREFETE CETTE ANNEE ?!! s'exclamèrent Ron et Harry en coeur.

-Oui...je voulais attendre le bon moment pour vous le dire...

Quelque chose tracassait fortement Hermione. Tout d'abbord, la transformation de Malfoy l'avait vraiment intriguée. Il était vraiment beau, séduisant, sexy...elle n'observait jamais les garçons, car elle était toujours plongée dans ses bouquins; c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué cette évolution physique chez Malfoy, qui avait dû démarrer dès l'année précédente.

Mais ce qui la tracassait le plus, c'était la tête qu'il avait fait quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait préfète en chef cette année...pourquoi était-il partit si brusquement ensuite? Hermoine était intelligente, et elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Soudain, elle pensa: "Je ne sais toujours pas qui est le deuxième préfet en chef qui sera avec moi cette année...et si c'était Malfoy?! C'est pour ça qu'il aurait eu l'air térrorisé que je soit avec lui!"

mais aussitôt, Hermione retira cette idée de sa tête se disant que c'était absurde, et qu'il aurait vraiment fallu que ce soit un hasard pour que elle et Malfoy, ennemis juré de Serpentard-Gryffondor se retrouvent préfets tous les deux. Par contre, il y a quelque chose que Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier: La vision de ce nouveau Drago, horriblement beau. Pendant tout le voyage qui menait à Poudlhard, elle n'arrêta pas de penser à ces jolies mèches blondes rebelles qui tombaient sur le visage angélique de Malfoy...

Voilà, c fini! Siouplaît! Soyez pas trop méchant, c ma première fic...


	2. Elus préfets en chef pour l'année

Titre: "Un bleu profond..."

Disclaimer: Bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à la déesse, j'ai nomé: J.K Rowling (et oui, il y a une deuxième déesse après Ayumi, si, si!) sinon, cette histoire est à moi.

Slt tout le monde! Je suis très contente d'avoir reçu vos reviews! Si vous saviez comme ça me fait plaisir! Lancez vous! Critiquez moi! Vous pouvez même me donner des idées...bon sinon, je tiens à vous dire ke je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs! Sinon, cette fic est classé "R", mais je vous assure ke je ne sais pas comment ça se passera! Je l'ai classé "R", parce-que telle que je me connais, je vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de m'amuser un peu avec les deux tourteraux qd le moment sera venu...lol

**Réponses au reviews:**

**WendyMalfoy: Merci à toi! Moi aussi, j'ai pas mal fantasmé en faisant la description de Drago...et tu verras, il y en aura plein d'autres! Je sais ke tt le monde aime imaginer son petit minois craquant dans pleins de situations...et c pas pour rien ke la fic s'appelle "Un bleu profond..."vous avez tous deviné, hein? lol**

**Ayuluna: Merci pour ta "plus longue review"! ça m'a fait hyper plaisir! Je suis contente de pouvoir discuter avec toi, aussi...!! vachement! Sinon, tu aimes M? Ouf, heureusement! moi, c ma deuxième ds mon top5, tu te rapelles? Et tu n'a pas encore écouté "Memorial adress"...MONUMENTALE !**

**Hanna2mars: lol...voilà la suite!**

**Gody: C'est sympa, merci bcp! Laisse moi te dire que moi aussi je trouve ta nouvelle fic super !("Mon nouveau patron: DRAGO MALFOY")tu as su trouver une idée originale! Moi, on peut pas dire ke ce soit super original! **

**Neigine: Merci beaucoup! Et voilà la suite!**

Chapitre 2: Elus préfets en chef pour l'année.

Les élèves étaient tous assis à leurs tables respectives; et le choipeaux magique faisait pendant ce temps la ré-partion des maisons des premières années, qui avaient l'air complètement désorientés. Un silence reignait dans la salle.Le professeur Mc Gonagall lisait leurs noms calmement, le parchemin à la main.

-Christine Mytander!

-_Serdaigle!_

-J'ai hâte de savoir qui est l'autre préfet en chef! Tu penses que ça sera qui? Chuchota Harry à Hermione. Celle ci répondit:

-J'éspère ne pas me retrouver avec une garce de Serpentard ou de Serdaigle, c'est tout ce qui m'importe!

-Oui, tu as raison...et toi, Ron, qu'en penses-tu? dit Harry en se tournant vers celui-ci. En guise de réponse, Harry obtint un "Quand est-ce qu'on mange? J'ai faim, moi !"

A la table des Serpentards, Drago Malfoy jettait des regard furtifs à Hermione, en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne s'en apperçoive pas. Il se demandait comment elle allait réagir...en tout cas, ces propos à lui étaient déjà fixés: cette année serait un calver aux cotés de cette sang-de-bourbe! Pansy s'accrochait à son bras comme une malade en répétant sans arrêt: "Mon bébé Dray, fais moi un câlin !" mais heureusement pour lui, Drago ne l'écoutait pas. Il était trop occupeé à réfléchir.

Soudain, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole. Le choixpeau magique avait fini sa classifiquation.

-Tout d'abbord, je souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlhard, pour les nouveaux élèves de première année! Qu'ils viennent me voir ainsi que les professeurs un à un à la fin du repas pour que des papiers concernant le règlement intérieur de l'école leur soient remis, ainsi qu'un plan détaillé du château. La selection des joueurs de Quidditch aura lieu d'ici deux semaines. A présent, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter les nouveaux préfets en chef pour cette année scolaire...tout d'abbord, Hermione Granger, à Gryffondor !

Aussitôt, des tornades d'applaudissements retentirent à la table des Gryffondors. Hermione rougit fortement, et baissa la tête. Harry et Ron applaudissaient à ses cotés. Et Ron hurlait: "VIVE M'ione !!!" quelques uns l'imitèrent.

-Allons, un peu de tenue! Dis Dumbledore. Et, ensuite... Drago Malfoy, à Serpentard ! à présent, vous pouvez tous commencer à manger...

Et, d'un coup de baguette magique, Dumbledore fit apparaître de nombreux mets suculants.

La table des Serpentards explosa de joie. Malfoy bombait le torse, tout en affichant un sourire narquois.

-Quel vantard, celui là ! dit Ron à ses deux amis. Mais, aussitôt, il se reprit, et balbutia tout en regardant Hermione: il...IL EST PREFET AVEC TOI?! Il venait seulement de le réaliser.

Hermione ne réagissait pas. Harry essaya de lire dans ses yeux, mais son regard demeurais indéchiffrable.: "Hermione, tout va bien?" murmura t-il. Hermione leva sa tête douçement et regarda Harry. A présent, il voyait de l'inquiètude, et de la colère dans les yeuxde la jeune fille.

-Je m'en doutais...que c'était lui...

-Ah oui? Et bien figures-toi que moi aussi, j'avais un petit doute depuis qu'on avait vu sa tête dans le train.

-Tu te rends compte que je vais devoir le supporter toute l'année?! Je vais sans cesse me faire insulter, humilier...et le pire, c'est qu'on va devoir se mettre d'accord sur des projets ensemble!

Ron essaya de réconforter Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermi, une chose est sûre, c'est que si il te fais quoi que ce soit, Harry et moi on s'en occupe! Il la ragardais avec une "légère" pointe de pitié dans les yeux.

-Oui, et on n'iras pas de main morte! Confirma Harry.

Hermione tourna la tête pour faire face à la table des Serpentards. Elle croisa le regard de Malfoy. Ses yeux bleus étaient plus fonçés, à moins que se ne soit une impression se dit-elle, et son regard était emplit de haine. On dirait que lui aussi, il n'a pas l'air réjoui de la situation...pensa t-elle avec soulagement. "Car il aurait très bien pu jubiler à l'idée d'être à mes cotés toute l'année pour me torturer..."

Après le dîner, les deux préfets en chef durent enmener les premières années à leurs dortoirs respectifs; puis ils rejoignirent ensuite le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui les enmena à leurs appartements de préfets en chef.

"Voilà, c'est ici.", dit-elle. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un tableau avec une petite fille blonde habillée avec une large robe rose bonbon à dentelles. (NA: c mimi, nan? lol)

"Vous avez en entrant une salle comune pour vous deux, ainsi qu' une salle de bains, et deux chambres individuelles. Hermione et Drago eurent tous les deux la même pensée, en même temps: "UNE salle de bain? Je vais devoir la partager, avec..." et ils s'affichèrent aussitôt un regard de dégoût profond.

Mc Gonagall reprit: "je vous laisse à présent. Le mot de passe est "caramel mou". Sur ce, elle s'en alla, les laissant seuls. Hermione sortit sa baguettede de sa poche, et, sans adresser un regard à Drago, elle dit: "caramel mou!"

La pettite fille sourit à Hermione et le tableau se déplaca. Hermione prit ses valises, et se dépêcha d'entrer la première, mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt arrivée dans la pièce.

-Par Merlin, quel luxe! S'exclama-t-elle.

La pièce était immense, et un énorme lustre en cristal de bohême était accroché au plafond, sur lequel brillaient de nombreuses boujies. Un énorme canapé rouge avec des ornures en or était placé contre un mur de la pièce, entre les deux portes des chambres, et de magnifiques plantes entouraient la pièce. Près du canapé, il y avait une cheminée, dans laquelle un feu crépitait. Et, de l'autre coté, une énorme étagère en érable remplie de livres de sorcelerie anciens. De superbes cadres dorés étaient accrochés dans la pièce. Ils représentaient tous des paysages sorciers fabuleux, avec des créatures magiques.

Mais Hermione fut sortie de sa rêverie quand Drago la poussa brusquement pour passer, et lui dit tout en lui adressa un sourire méchant:

-Ca, pour sûr, tu n'est pas habituée au luxe, Granger! Ça va te changer, sang-de-bourbe! Fier de lui, il la regarda.

Hermione l'ignora superbement, (ce qu'elle eu du mal à faire!)et sans un mot, se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Leurs noms étaient marqués aux portes. En rouge pour Hermione, et en vert pour Drago. Ce dernier fut déçu de la réaction d'Hermione. Elle claqua néenmoins sa porte. Il aurait bien voulu l'embêter plus longtemps, la blesser. Lui aussi rentra dans sa chambre. Il remarqua qu'elle était très spacieuse, et que le lit à deux places était très grand...peut-être en était-ce un à trois places? La couette était verte, bien ententu. "La chambre de Granger doit être dans le même genre"se dit-il.

Ils avaient passés une soirée très fatiguante, surtout en émotions, et ils s'endormirent très vite.

Mais ils ne se doutaient pas qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, au dortoir des Gryffondors au même moment...

-Aie!!! Ahhhhh...

-Harry? qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?! Tu m'a reveillé!! Ron se cogna la tête aux borts de son lit, et vit son ami se redresser, la sueur perlant son visage. Harry mena sa main à son front, et les yeux plein de terreur murmura d'une petite voix à peine audible, et Ron dû se pencher pour l'entendre: "Il...il est tout près..."

Voilà! J'attends vos reviews !je vais essayer de trouver de bonnes idées pour la suite...


	3. Toujours pas de petit ami

Titre: "Un bleu profond..."

Disclaimer: Bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à la déesse, j'ai nomé: J.K Rowling (et oui, il y a une deuxième déesse après Ayumi, si, si!) sinon, cette histoire est à moi.

Sst à tous!! Je suis dsl, car ce nouveau chapitre n'est pas si passionant que ça, mais des idées se mettent en place! en tout cas, j'ai déjà préparé les deux chapitres suivants, et il y a une scène qui devrait vous plaire... vous verrez bien, mais en attendant, lisez bien celui-ci!!

**Réponse au reviews:**

**Hana2mars: He, he! Oui, Drago n'aime pas trop encore Hermione! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va découvrir quelques facettes de celle-ci, et elle aussi! Et peu à peu...ben tu sais, koi!**

**cocotte: merci!  mé vous inquiétez pas, ils vont s'aimerheuuuu...heureusement lol ça va même arriver asser vite, je pense! Et sinon, je crois que je mettrais un chapitre par semaine, ou deux! Je ne sais pas, ça va dépendre de mes activitées...mé là, ça va, je suis pas trop prise!**

**WendyMalfoy: hihihi...oui, je vé m'amuser avec le lit à trois places de Malfoy...lol (mé c pas moi qui serait à la place d'Hermy...ouinnn!!!!bouhhh...j'écris juste l'histoire...snif)**

**Nataku19: j'ai trouvé drôle ta "réaction violente"!**

MissMalfoy: Merciii!! Par contre, je comprends pas quand tu me dis: "ajoute moi kelkes suites"...heu ça veut dire koi? Dsl

**ayuluna: Merci beaucoup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! et j'ai pas ke Memorial address à te passeer...lol**

**gody: Marchiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!**

**Je remercie aussi ma toute nouvelle "bêta-lectrice"(ça s'écrit comme ça?)...merci Artémis!!(pour faire sa pub aussi: elle écrit des fanfics...mé de Gundam-wing!**

Chapitre 3: Toujours pas de petit ami...

Au petit matin, Hermione Granger arriva à la table des Gryffondors, pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle s'empêcha de regarder à la table des Serpentards...et pourtant, ce qu'elle en avait envie! Elle voulait revoir ces mèches, ces yeux d'un bleu profond...mais? à quoi était-elle en train de penser??! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle flashe sur son pire ennemi!et pourtant, il était si beau...non!! elle préfèra remettre ce dilême à plus tard...surtout qu'hier, ça n'avait pas été terrible entre eux! Non, il n'avait malheureusement pas changé!

-Bonjour, les garçons! Vous avez passé une bonne nuit? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Ron la regarda d'un air déconcerté.

-Non, pas une très bonne, justement...Harry a eu...heu...il...

Hermione fixa le survivant, qui semblait être ailleurs.

-Que s'est t-il passé, Harry?

Soudain, il sembla sortit de son monde, et la regarda.

-C'est...ma cicatrice Hermione! Je l'ai sentis! Lui...je sens qu'il est tout près! Je sens que Voldemort n'est pas loin!

Quelques élèves entendirent Harry à la table, il y eut des cris, et aussi des chuchotements. Hermione s'énerva, et se pencha au dessus de lui.

-HARRY!! pas si fort, tout de même! Tu as vu la panique que tu viens de créer?

En effet, de nombreux élèves étaient térrifiés. Harry, Hermione et Ron prirent leur petit déjeuner à la hâte, et Harry décida d'aller voir Dumbledore tout seul pour lui expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti la nuit dernière, pour le prévenir que vous-savez-qui était de retour.

Pendant ce temps là, Ron décida de monter dans sa chambre, et Hermione prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Elle se dirigeait tout droit dans un couloir sombre, quand elle vit Malfoy en train de becoter Alyson, Serpentarde.

-Humm...! Drago poussait des gémissements de plaisir tout en caressant le corps de sa compagne. Le col de son chemisier était à moitié ouvert, laissant voir une partie de son torse...

En le voyant ainsi, Hermione eut un énorme frisson.

Alyson regarda Malfoy tendrement, et lui dit:

-Drago, tais-toi! On pourrait nous entendre...! Je te signale que ce couloir à la bibliothèque! Susura-t-elle à son oreille.

-Hum, oui, mais ce n'est pas le couloir principal! Personne ne passe jamais par ici! Dit-il en relevant la tête pour lui parler. C'est alors qu'il vit Hermione, qui s'était arrêtée de marcher, choquée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, sang-de-bourbe? Demanda t-il le plus méchament possible.

Hermione vit deux yeux bleus très en colère. Mais, elle décida de se ressaisir.

-A ton avis? je vais à la bilbiothèque! Et toi, tu ne devrais pas traîner dans les couloirs de l'école en faisant...ces choses!

-Ah bon, je ne devrais pas? mais j'ai tout à fait le droit...ce pourrait-il que tu sois jalouse? Dit-il avec une lueur dans les yeux, et un petit sourire en coin.

Hermione était furieuse! Comment osait-il dire ça?! son visage vira au rouge. Non pas de gêne, mais de colère.

-MOI, Jalouse de...CETTE FILLE? Ça ne va pas la tête?! Jamais de la vie!! Je n'aimerais pour rien au monde faire partie de ton tableau de chasse!! Tu recomences, et dès la rentrée, en plus! La semaine prochaine, ça sera qui, hein? Hurla-t-elle.

A ces mots, Alyson regarda Drago tristement, se dégagea de ses bras, et partit en courant, et en pleurant

-ALYSON!!!! REVIENS!!! Elle plaisantait!!! ... putain, Granger, tu vas me le payer! Cria t-il, tout en partant à la recherche de sa bien aimée.

Hermione resta sur place, et pensa:

"Pfff !! pauvre fille! Même si elle fait partie de Serpentard, c'est horrible qu'elle se fasse jetter par Malfoy! Il abusede toutes ces filles...il finit par leur faire l'am...et après il les jette !" à cette pensée, elle se mit à rougir, gênée. Elle évacua de ses pensées les magnifiques images qui lui venaient à l'esprit à cette idée,(NA: on ne bave pas!) et continua son chemin vers la bibliothèque.

A la bibliothèque, Hermione réfléchit. Ce qui venait de se passer lui rappellait sans cesse qu' elle, elle n'avait jamais eut de petit copain...bien sûr, il y avait eut Victor! Mais pour elle, ça avait été un ami, rien de plus. Elle entendait souvent les filles de Gryffondor discuter entre elles de leur petit copain. Des sensations qu'elles éprouvaient quand elles l'embrassaient...ou plus, même! Hermione les enviait. Elle avait envie de tomber amoureuse, de connaître ces sensations elle aussi.

-Mais, je suis déjà amoureuse, voyons ! reconnut-elle. Elle porta la main à sa bouche, car elle venait de le dire tout haut dans la bibliothèque, et plusieurs élève la regardèrent, surpris, voir même choqués.

Elle continua de penser...elle aimait Harry, depuis déjà longtemps...mais pourquoi est-ce que cela ne marchait pas entre eux? Harry ne l'aimait pas, voilà tout! Il était toujours avec d'autres filles...et ça la mettais en rage!

Mais...tout ça, c' était normal, réalisa-t-elle. Elle avait toujours le nez dans ses bouquins!

Elle trouvait que beaucoup de filles étaient trop dévêtues... à son goût! Mais ça leur permettaient de séduire plus facilement les garçons, aussi! Ça ne pouvait plus durer! Il fallait qu'elle change...qu'elle devienne plus féminine pour attirer les garçons! Elle verrait bien si ça marche! Et peut-être que Harry...

Mais elle ne devait pas changer aussi radicalement! Il lui fallait quelque chose d'exeptionel, un évenement...oui! le bal d'Haloween!

Elle décida que d'ici là, elle ne ferait rien de spécial pour se mettre en valeur...ça n'allait pas être de la tarte, car il lui faudrait attendre 2 mois! Ce bal, elle allait l'organiser en tant que préfète en chef, et avec Malfoy d'ailleurs, songea-t-elle, et elle ferait tout pour que cette soirée soit magnifique, qu'elle reste à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire...et tiens, au passage, elle allait épater Malfoy! Il verrait bien de quoi est capable la petite sang-de-bourbe... elle avait envie d'attirer son attention... elle se montrerait irrésistible, pour qu'il craque...et alors elle se vengerait de toutes les choses qu'il lui avait fais subir pendant si longtemps! elle allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs...et au passage, Harry serait à elle.

Hermione finit sa dissertation sur les épouvantards l'esprit tranquille. Elle allait bien s'amuser, à Haloween.


	4. Malfoy se remet peu à peu en question

Titre: "Un bleu profond..."

Disclaimer: Bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à la déesse, j'ai nomé: J.K Rowling (et oui, il y a une deuxième déesse après Ayumi, si, si!) sinon, cette histoire est à moi.

Réponse au reviews:

Gody: merci!! Je suis contente que ça te plaise...pour les reviews, je sé pas comment faire dans le menu!!!! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer? À l'aidddddeee!!!

**WendyMalfoy: Heu...quand tu dis: "Se faire prendre à son propre jeu"...tu parles du bal, c'est ça? lol **

**il est effectivement très probable que la tite Hermione se rende compte que c'est pas forcément Harry, dont elle est amoureuse... ouais, ça risque de donner un truc comme ça...vé bien m'amuser, moi! sinon, merci pour ta review, ça me fé tré plaisir! Ureshii desu !(trad: je suis heureuse!)**

**Sinon, merci beaucoup à vous, mary-evy et Hana2mars! Je suis connnntennnteeeeeeeee!!!!! **

**J'éspère que cette suite vous plaira à tous!**

Chapitre 4:  Malfoy se remet peu à peu en question

Six semaines avaient passées depuis ce fameux jour après la rentrée, où Hermione avait décidée de faire un carton au bal d'Halloween, qui serait pour très bientôt! Elle l'avait déjà préparé,en tant que préfète en chef, mais toute seule! Malfoy avait bien sûr trouvé une excuse bidon pour ne pas avoir à le faire avec elle...ces dernières semaines, elle essayait de l'éviter, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir quand elle le voyait. Puis, elle avait peur qu'il soit en colère pour cette histoire avec Alyson! Car il n'avait pas pu se réconcilier avec elle depuis....

On était Jeudi soir, et elle alla dîner à la table des Gryffondors avec ses amis. Harry n'était pas tranquille depuis qu'il avait sentit la présence de Voldemort. Il en avait parlé  à Dumbledore. A présent, toute l'organisation secrète de l'ordre du Phénix était aux aguets...(Harry en faisait partie, malgré son jeune âge, car sa force s'était accrue. Dumbledore lui avait donné son accord, disant qu'il valait mieux se préparer le plus tôt possible au retour du seigneur des ténèbres, et que son aide leur seraient d'une grande utilité en attendant ce moment crucial !) seulement d'après Harry, ce moment ne tarderait pas à arriver, et beaucoup plus tôt que tous ne le pensaient.

-J'ai mal...!Ma cicatrice me fait de plus en plus mal...elle ne m'a jamais fait aussi mal! Cela veut dire qu' IL est encore plus fort qu'avant...nous devons nous tenir prêts ! dit Harry à Ron et Hermione, qui le regardaient térrifiés.

-Harry...j'aimerais tellement faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix avec vous...je voudrais vous aider dans votre combat contre Tu-sais-qui! murmura Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione! J'ai justement l'intention d'en parler à Dumbledore. Tu es très douée, et tu nous serais d'une grande aide...

-Merci, Harry. Elle voulait être à ses cotés quand le combat commencerais.

Pendant ce temps là, Malfoy montait dans sa chambre, avec une lettre à la main.

Hermione monta aussi 10 min après. En arrivant dans leur salle comune, elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa porte de chambre, quand soudain elle entendit...non, ça ne pouvait pas être...mais si, cela venait bien de la chambre de Malfoy! Un gémissement...puis des sanglots étouffés. Soudain, le coeur d'Hermione s'accélera, et elle tendit mieux l'oreille pour avoir la certitude de ne pas avoir rêvé...et non! elle ne rêvait pas...

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire! Malfoy qui était dur, arrogant, indifférent...il..pleurait, lui?! Il avait donc peut-être un coeur, se dit Hermione. Et soudain, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle se sentit soulagée...et chose étonnante, même pour elle même, elle se décida à aller le voir. Surtout qu'elle n' avait fait que l'éviter depuis des semaines!

Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte. Elle le vit assit sur son lit, grand et beau...le visage enfuit dans ses mains...

-Malfoy...? qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? se risqua t-elle à demander.

Drago, qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, fut tellement surpris qu'il enleva ses mains, et leva brusquement sa tête vers elle. L'image que Hermione vut ce jour là restera alors à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

Des cheveux blonds, mouillés pas les larmes et collés au visage. Des yeux bleus clairs ruissellants de larmes. Une bouche fine, tremblante et à demi-ouverte. Des sourcils froncés par la douleur. Hermione vit pendant ces quelques secondes, une énorme détresse dans le regard du jeune homme. Aussitôt, elle voulu s'approcher de lui, mais il cacha son visage avec son bras encore humide, et hurla.

-GRANGER!!!!! QU' EST CE QUE TU FOUS ICI???!!!! DEGAGE!!!!

Il avait dit ça avec une telle violence qu'elle sortit de sa chambre précipitement, et claqua la porte.

"Merde!!" pensa Drago. Il essuya ses larmes avec sa belle couette verte. Hermione Granger, Miss-je-sais-tout, la  sang-de-bourbe, venait de le voir dans sa plus grande faiblesse; il avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, et juste à ce moment là, il avait fallu qu'elle le voit...sa réputation allait être brisée. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à sa réputation! d'une main tremblente, il attrapa la lettre de son père qu'il avait posée sur le lit, et la relue, en essayant de contenir ses larmes. C'était comme ça, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

_Drago,_

Je t'avais prévenu que ce jour arriverait. Notre seigneur est revenu, et plus fort encore que jamais.Je suis prêt à le servir, et toi aussi, tu seras prêt d'ici quelques mois.Tu reçevra enfin la marque mangemorts. Avec notre maître, nous préparons un complot contre le jeune Harry potter et ses amis en ce moment même. Si ce complot réussit, alors lui et ses amis ne seront plus là pour défendre les sang-de-bourb à la fin de l'année, et nous attaquerons Poudlhard, sois disant l'endroit le plus sûr du monde magique...Ah, ah! Ce vieux fou d'Albus Dumbledore ne fera plus le poid contre notre maître, surtout qu'il n'aura plus aucune aide alliée; car nous nous débarasserons des professeurs d'une manière ou d'une autre...et sans Harry Potter...de plus, la force de notre maître ayant triplée, il n' y aura plus aucun problème à se faire.

Drago, tu es dans l'obligation de coopérer, sinon, tu sais ce qui t'arriveras...

L.Malfoy

Hermione, après avoir claqué la porte de chambre de Malfoy, était allée se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Elle s'éffondra sur son lit. Elle était encore sous le choc...pourquoi, lui, le grand Malfoy pleurait ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être horrible pour lui au point pour de verser toutes ces larmes? Alors finalement, il était peut-être un peu plus humain qu'elle ne le croyait.  Par Merlin! Ce qu'il était beau quand il était triste. Elle avait soudain eu envie de le protéger, de le prendre dans ses bras...rien qu'en y repensant, Hermione se sentit devenir toute rouge, et avoir très chaud. Ca y est! Il fallait qu'elle arrête de le nier: elle trouvait Malfoy terriblement craquant! Il était beau à en mourrir, et s' il n'avait pas été un Serpentard méchant et cruel envers elle, peut-être qu'elle...mais une fois de plus, elle ne voulu pas y penser. Puis, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche, pour se détendre avant d'aller se coucher.

Drago déchira la lettre, et furieux, sortit de sa chambre, alla dans la pièce commune des préfets en chef, et en jetta les morceaux dans le feu de cheminée. Il en avait asser! Depuis toujours, il devait obéir à son père. Il avait été élevé de manière à être froid. Dur. Indifférent, platonique.

"Pour être fort, il ne faut avoir aucuns sentiments! C'est comme ça que l'on devient faible!" lui dit toujours son père. De toute manière, il ne se soumettra jamais aux volontés de Voldemort! Il ne veut pas jouer au "chien-chien", comme le fait son père! Il ne servira personne, car il est son propre maître...!

Soudain, il arrêta de penser ces choses là...si il désobéissait, c'est la mort qui l'attendait!

Bien sûr, sa vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue...justement, que lui réservait son avenir? Ne valait-il pas mieux mourrir? Mais au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait absolument rester en vie.

Peut-être était-ce parce-qu'il avait toujours eu un instinc de vie très fort.

"Merde! J'ai sans doute crié un peu trop fort sur Granger!" Pensa-t-il soudain. "Ba! J'ai déjà été plus méchant avec elle...d'ailleurs à quoi ça me sert d'être méchant avec elle? A rien, en fait...mis à part le fait que c'est une sang-de-bourbe, elle ne m'a rien fait!

Le jeune homme réfléchit longuement à cela. Ces derniers temps, il commencait sérieusement à se remettre en question à propos de certaines des choses que lui avait enseigné Lucius.

"Une sang-de-bourbe...mais à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu le différence entre les sang-de-bourbe, et les sang-pur...où est-elle? Surtout que Granger est aussi douée que moi en magie, tous les deux, on obtient les meilleures notes de notre classe...elle est intelligente! ...  après tout, les sang-de-bourbe c'est encore un principe de mon père! tout ce qu'il m'a fait rentrer dans la tête !qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Je sais! A partir d'aujourd'hui, j'essayerais de considérer les sang-de...heu, les gens "mi-moldus mi-sorciers" comme des gens non inférieurs à moi! J'en ai l'exemple parfait avec Granger.

Il se leva, et décida d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud, histoire de "dé-stresser". Ce n'ai pas toujours qu'il prenait des résolutions comme celle là. Il retourna à sa chambre, se déshabilla entièrement, prit sa trousse de toilette, une serviette, et un boxer propre...et entra dans la salle de bain. Il entendit l'eau qui coulait à flots, faisant beaucoup de bruit, mais trop tard.

-Mon dieu! Granger...! chuchota-t-il à voix basse, pour lui même. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de frapper à la porte. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout...

Hermione était en train de prendre sa douche.(car la salle de bain étant très spacieuse, il y avait une baignoire, mais aussi une douche)

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour! Il pouvait distinguer précisement les formes de la jeune fille à travers le rideau de douche, qui était presque transparent. Il en resta bouche-bé. Les courbes de son corps étaient parfaites, superbes...il avait envie de se ruer dans la douche, et de la prendre contre lui, de... il resta un bon moment à regarder encore cette silhouette très exitante. Elle se baissait pour rassasser du gel douche, et s'en appliquait sur toutes les parties du corps (je dis bien, toutes!) de haut en bas, doucement...

Il se demandait si cette créature magnifique qui était en train de se laver était bien Hermione Granger! Mais il reconnu le haut qu'elle portait tout à l'heure posé sur une chaise, dans un coin de la pièce. Et par terre, un soutien-gorge rouge à dentelles avec la culotte assortie qui gisaient sur le sol... "Elle porte ces trucs là? Elle?!" se demanda t-il. Il rougit. Mais il était tellement occupé à immaginer Hermione portant cette lingerie rouge à fines dentelles qu'il n'entendit pas l'eau s'arrêter de couler, et le rideau de la douche s'ouvrir lentement...

-MA...MALFOYYY???!!

**Ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Ah, ah!! Suspense, hein? Niark...vous aimeriez bien savoir la suite, hein? alors...ben faites le moi savoir!**

**Kissssss chers lecteurs!!!**

**A**


	5. Les sentiments évoluent

Titre: "Un bleu profond..."

Disclaimer: Bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à la déesse, j'ai nomé: J.K Rowling (et oui, il y a une deuxième déesse après Ayumi, si, si!) sinon, cette histoire est à moi.

**Reponse aux reviews:**

Artemis trismegiste: Alors...TU T'ES ENFIN INSCRITE?!!! Ahhh...c pô trop tôt Je suis hyper contente que ce soit pour moi, ta première review!! bon...VIVE Ayu!!! Et X Japan!! Lol et dsl que toi et Goku on ai pas pu se voir aujourd'hui...! ouinnn!!  Chuuu

**Gody:** oui, oui!! Valà la suite! Mé j'éspère ke tu va pas être déçue, parce-que c peut-être pas aussi fort ce ke tu imaginais...!! sinon, tout irais trop vite...he, he...

**Ayuluna:** I am et Memorial address?!!! CA Y EST!!! TU AS LE MEILLEUR D4AYU!!!(surtout I am!) toujours fidèle à powder snow!! Lol  sache que tu peux à présent t'inscrire sur le forum de Rainbow House, car ils l'ont ré-ouvert!(c important, si tu es fan!) et pis ba sinon...t'es au courant ke la miss sort son prochain single: "Inspire"? trop bien! Singledvd...he, t'arrives à chanter EVOLUTION? Artemis et moi, oui!! Mé ça demande du travail! bon, j' éspère ke ce chapitre te plairas! Ton dernier chap de "mirage m'a bcp plu!! J'attends la suite avec impatience; toujours aussi bien, cette histoire!! kissssuuu

Ze suis dsl, mé vous vous attendiez toutes à un Drago tout nu(KYYYAAAAAA!!!!), une Hermione toute nue, et...BEN DSL!!! G pas voulu en arriver là tout de suite!(si je l'avait fait, je me serais bien amusée, n'empêche! Seulement, y'a un détail ke g pas précisé, mé j'aurais dû le faire dans le dernier chap: notre cher Drago, ben il a mis une serviette autour de la taille !! et oui, c pas maintenant ke la petite Hermy le verra nu...PAS ENCORE!! lol

Bon, tout cela pour vous dire aussi merci, à vous: **Lisandra**, **Hana2mars**, **WendyMalfoy**, **MissMalfoy**, **Elora Da **Silva, et **Elissia**...Zéspère ke il vous plaira, ce chap!!!

Chapitre 5: Les sentiments évoluent

Hermione était sortie de la douche. Drago, qui avait encore le regard par terre, en train de regarder les sous-vêtements, vit deux magnifiques jambes. Son coeur soudain se mit à battre plus vite. Il n'osait pas lever la tête...elle devait être toute nue!!!

-ON FRAPPE, AVANT D'ENTRER!!! Hurla t-elle. TU ES LA DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ???!

-Heu...je viens juste d'arriver! Répondit Drago précipitement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache qu'il l'avait regardé longuement prendre sa douche, se frotter avec le gel douche, etc...elle en serrait malade si elle le savait!

Il entendit un soupir de la part de la jeune fille. Elle était soulagée.

-Va t' en, s'il te plaît...

En entendant ces derniers mots plutôt calmes, Drago était sûr qu'elle n'était pas toute nue...elle ne lui aurait pas dit cela, et elle se serait enfuie de la pièce, peut-être en criant. Il se décida à lever la tête.

Il vit alors Hermionne, une serviette lui collant au corps, qui moulait son corps. Elle était magnifique, comme il ne l'avait jamais vue. Il ne se doutait pas que, sous ces vêtements bouffants qu'elle portait tous les jours en classe, se cachait un corps aussi divin. Il était rouge pivoine. 

Lui, avait une serviette accrochée autour de la taille. Et encore plus heureusement pour lui, ses deux mains qui portaient sa trousse de toilette et son boxer étaient entre entre ses jambes, ce qui lui permettaient de cacher la  bosse qui venait de s'y former...

Quand à Hermione, elle aussi était rouge tomate, parce-qu'il la voyait comme ça, mais aussi parce-qu'ELLE le voyait comme ça... elle observait son torse musclé avec délectation.

Ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle Drago trouvait Hermione superbe avec ses cheveux mouillés et ses grands yeux chocolats, et que elle, elle trouvait que la rougeur de son visage faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux bleus.

(NA: mimi, le Drago, quand il rougit!)

Drago ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais il n'oublia pas l'ordre qu'elle venait de lui donner, et s'en alla vite fait dans sa chambre, en essayant de dissimuler le plus possible ce qui se passait entre ses jambes...

Hermione mit sa nuisette dans la salle de bain, tout en songeant à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait été surprise qu'il n'ai fait aucun commentaire. "Il était très gêné !" repensa t-elle. Elle rigola. Puis elle se re-mémora son visage tout rouge, sa bouche grande ouverte, et son magnifique torse musc...NON!! il ne fallait pas! elle s'en voulait à mort d'avoir toutes ces pensées pour son pire ennemi! Mais...l'était-il encore? Quelle question! Bien sûr que oui!

Elle décida de lire un énorme livre ancien sur les licornes qu'elle avait trouvé dans la grande bibliothèque de la salle comune avant de se coucher. Elle se glissa dans son lit, ramenant la couette jusqu'à son cou, et commenca à le lire.

20 min plus tard...

-_Toc, toc!_

-Oui? Entrez! dis Hermione, surprise.

Drago fit son apparition. La faible lueur des bougies de la chambre éclairait son visage. Il était très beau pour Hermione à ce moment là, car il n' arborait aucun sourire méchant. Il avait une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Il s'avança près du lit tout en la regardant...bizarement.

-Granger...je tiens juste à te faire mes escuses pour tout à l'heure...pour tout ce qui s'est passé! Tout d'abord, quand je t'ai crié dessus alors que je pleu...que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.(NA: lol! Il trouve que c pas normal, de pleurer!) Et puis quand je suis entré sans frapper dans la salle de bain, voilà.

Il avait dit tout ça d'une traite. Hermione n'en revenait pas!! il s'excusait? lui?

-Malfoy...tout d'abord tu t'excuses? et au près d'une sang-de-bourbe, en plus? tu...tu veux que je prenne ta température? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Je...j'étais sérieux!! dit Drago, l'air affligé. Il se retourna, vexé, près à s'en aller, quand il entendit un tout petit "C'est gentil à toi." Il se retourna, et la regarda. Elle lui souriait chaleureusement. Lui aussi n'en revenait pas! son sourire était sincère. Mais il ne lui rendit pas. Il la regarda seulement quelques secondes avec étonement, et repartit.

Rouge de honte il alla se coucher. Il réfléchit longtemps ce soir là dans son lit. Il devait le reconnaître, au fond de lui même, il savait bien qu'il avait été charmé par Hermione. Il l'avait aperçue "presque" nue, et surtout: il l'avait trouvée magnifique, avec ses cheveux mouillés, et son beau visage en colère!

Il avait vu un morceau d'intimité d' Hermione. "Des choses que Potter et Weasley n'ont certainement jamais vues!" se dit-il. Mais pourquoi pensait-il à ces deux idiots?

Elle l'avait découvert sous un autre jour en le voyant pleurer? et bien lui aussi! Quand il l'avait vue, nue avec sa serviette autour du corps...elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable, tellement fragile...et elle était superbe! Désormais il se dit qu'il ne la verrait plus jamais comme avant.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione, Ron et Harry avaient cours de potion avec Rogue. Un cours Gryffondors-Serpentards, bien entendu. Rogue était un sadique, en quelque sorte: il aimait humilier les Gryffondors et leur enlever des points en présence des Serpentards, et d'un autre coté, il félicitait ses petits préférés, les Serpentards, en leur administrant de nombreux points en plus.

Ce matin là, ils devaient préparer une potion très spéciale.

Rogue leur présenta les ingrédiants sur son bureau.

-Quand vous aurez fini, vous boirez une demi-gorgée de cette potion! attention! je dis bien une demi-gorgée, compris?

Si votre potion à été bien préparée, (il fixa Neville, qui tremblait de peur, de la tête aux pieds)

vous vous sentirez faible, et sans résistance.Vous pourez voir autour de vous, bouger difficilement la tête, parler même, mais en aucun cas bouger le reste de votre corps! Ce qui ne vous empêchera pas d'avoir mal si on vous pince! Venez chercher à présent vos ingrédients sur mon bureau. Et rapellez vous bien: une demi-gorgée! ceux qui désireraient en boire plus pourraient passer de nombreuses minutes très désagréables!

Certains élèves frémirent. Hermione se déplaca pour aller chercher ses ingrédients, et fit la queue comme les autres devant le bureau de Rogue. Soudain, elle sentit un souffle chaud derrière elle. Une forte respiration. Elle se retourna. C'était Drago.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Malfoy?! l'interogea-t-elle.

-Heu...que croyais-tu que je faisais,Granger? Il ne lui répondit pas méchament, pour une fois, ce qui  surprit la jeune fille. D' habitude, il employait un ton exécrable...un ton qu'elle détéstait! Et là, il avait l'air gêné.

Hermione lâcha un "pfff!", et se retourna, l'ignorant.

Drago pâlit. Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

"Je crois que je deviens fous!" pensa-t-il. "Je fantasme sur elle, ou quoi?" "Ou est-ce que je serais en train de tomber amoureux d'elle?"

"non!! impossible! je suis en train de rêver, là...oui, mais j'ai décidé de ne plus prendre en considération toutes les choses fausses que mon père m'a appris...et en écartant tout ça, je commence à m'interresser de plus en plus aux gens que je reniais dans le passé..."

"Et Hermione est une fille extrêmement intelligente, et hyper agréable à regarder...y'a que maintenant que je m'en rends compte...arggggghhh...oui, je deviens fou!!! Nan!! Nan! Je suis pas amoureux d'elle, voyons!!"

Et pourtant, Drago ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y a 1min à peine, il était en train de respirer profondément l'odeur "pêche" des cheveux de la jeune fille...

Trois jours passèrent...

Ca y est ! Le bal d'halloween, c'était pour ce soir...! Hermione regardait la grande salle commune du château s'activer. Et c'est elle qui avait dû tout organiser elle-même! Les élèves poussaient toutes les tables dans les coins de la salle pour laisser de la place à la future piste de danse. Sur les tables contre les murs, ils commencaient à poser de nombreux verres et boissons. Des sucreries diverses avaient été ramenées du Pré-au-lard et disposées dans des panniers bleus. Au plafond, des citrouilles volaient.

Généralement, les élèves s'habillaient peu en monstres pour ce bal. La plupart revêtaient de beaux costumes, de belles robes, pour faire "class". Mais il y avait toujours des petits rigolos qui s'amusaient à faire peur habillés en momie, ou en Troll...on se demande comment ils faisaient pour la taille...m'enfin, ils se démerdaient toujours avec leurs baguette! Ce qui souvent, ne donnait pas quelque chose de très...beau. Hermione pouffa de rire en repensant à l'année dernière...Fred et Georges avaient eut cette idée là! Déjà, elle avait sursauté en voyant Ron débarquer en zombie pendant que les élèves dansaient. Quelques filles avaient criés. Mais tout le monde avait hurlé quand deux énormes Fred et George tous verts  hauts de 2m50, avaient faits leur arrivée...avec deux grosses massues. Ils avaient l'air fins! Mais ça avait marché ! Tous les élèves étaient partis de la salle en courant. Elle re-pensa à Malfoy qui prenait la fuite en criant: "Au secours !! À moi !! Pitié !! Ne me faites pas de mal !!"

Drago Malfoy...il avait vraiment changé...vraiment ? Elle avait décidé de le séduire, puis de le faire rager...c'était son plan, pour le bal. Mais elle n'en avait plus envie. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pleurer...et surtout, qu'il était venu s'excuser! Elle ne voulait plus, il y avait vraiment quelque chose...de différent positivement chez lui! Quand à Harry, elle ne savait plus si elle avait vraiment envie de le séduire...son esprit en ce moment était trop concentré sur Drago! Elle s'en voulait...mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher!

Les élèves avaient l'après-midi libre pour se préparer pour le bal. Hermione décida de profiter de ce temps libre pour éventuellement lire le bouquin qu'elle avait déjà commencé dans la salle commune des préfets.("Les différentes Licornes magiques Tome1" p.437)

En ouvrant la porte de la salle, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Drago, qui prenait un thé avec cinq de ses amis Serpentard.

-Malfoy! on n'a pas le droit d'inviter des gens ici et tu le sais bien!

-Granger, laisse moi tranquille, tu veux bien? Répondit Drago, sérieusement.

Hermione, une fois de plus, était surprise de sa réaction...c'était comme ça depuis quelques temps, il avait l'air plus sympa avec elle ! Depuis le dernier cours avec la potion de "faiblesse" de Rogue, il ne l'avait plus insulté une seule fois ! Et le pire, c'est que lui et elle se parlaient normalement, maintenant...même si ils se parlaient peu! Tout cela commencait à avoir sérieusement de l'effet sur elle. Un Drago qui ne la traite plus, ne l'humilie plus, et qui lui parle normalement, presque "gentillement"? quelle aubaine...!

Elle ne répliqua rien, de peur de briser cette "légère entente" qu'il y avait entre eux ces derniers jours, et prit le livre sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque. Elle décida d'aller dans sa chambre, puisque Malfoy et ses amis occupaient déjà le canapé, et la pièce.

-"Là! Je serais plus tranquille!" dit-elle à haute voix, tout en s'asseyant. Elle commenca à tourner les vieilles pages jaunies du bouquin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.("Les différentes Licornes magiques Tome1" p.437 !)

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune, l'un des amis de Malfoy, qui s'appellait Andy, lui demanda:

-Drago! C'est comme ça que tu lui parles, maintenant? T'étais même presque sympa avec elle! Comment ça se fait?!

D'autres de ses amis lui posèrent la même question, étonnés. Ils étaient tous les six assis sur le grand canapé rouge, leur tasse de thé à la main. Drago les connaissait depuis très longtemps, et ils étaient très proches.(NA: rassurez-vous! Pas de Crabbe et Goyle!) alors il se décida à raconter l'histoire de la salle de bain.

Ses amis lui demandaient des détails.

Il ne leur raconta pas la douche, mais juste Hermione, la serviette autour de son corps. "Non mais? Je ne vais pas leur raconter que je l'ai presque vue nue à travers le rideau, se mettre du gel douche partout, se rinçer, que j'ai vu parfaitement sa silhouette...ça, c'est mon secret!" pensa-t-il en souriant.

Il leur dit qu'il l'avait trouvée jolie, les cheveux mouillés, etc. Et que depuis, il ne la voyait plus comme avant. Ses amis furent très interressés par l'histoire, seulement ils prirent vraiment Drago pour un pervers !! Il ne voyait plus une fille de la même manière à présent parce-qu'il l'avait vue en petite serviette de bain ? Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Seulement, Drago avait gardé tout le reste pour lui...! Ce n'était pas seulement parce-qu'il l'avait vu dans la salle de bain qu'il la voyait différement! Il se souvenait de son sourire sincère, et de sa petite voix quand elle lui avait dit: "C'est gentil à toi."

Et quand elle l'avait vu pleurer! Elle s'était avancée vers lui, pour lui demander d'une voix douce mais un peu tremblante ce qui n'allait pas!

Et, comme si il allait raconter à ses copains qu'il avait pleuré, lui ! De plus, il y avait une chose qu'il avait ENORMEMENT apprécié de la part d'Hermione...c'était de n'avoir rien dit à propos de ses pleurs, car elle savait qu'elle l' aurait énormément blessé en le faisant...ça, il lui en était très reconnaissant!. Sa réputation avait été épargnée. "C'est un secret entre nous deux !" pensa-t-il agréablement.

-Bon ? Il serait peut-être temps que vous partiez, maintenant ? Moi, il faut que je me fasse beau pour la fête !

Drago pensa à Hermione...avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, il ajouta à ses amis, en rigolant: Je suppose que vous retrouverez le chemin tous seuls? Ses amis hôchèrent la tête, et ricanèrent.

Hermione était toujours en train de lire("Les différentes Licornes magiques Tome1" p.448)

"Je devrait peut-être penser à m'habiller pour la soirée...Ca va être l'heure, et il faut que je me dépêche, car les préfets doivent y être obligatoirement à l'heure!"

 quand elle sentit une présence dans la chambre. Elle leva la tête, et vit un des amis de Malfoy, Steeve, qui était à quelques mètress seulement de son lit sur lequel elle était assise. Elle sursauta.

- Tu...tu aurais pu frapper, au moins! Tu m'a fait peur...qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- J'ai envie de te demander quelque chose. Steeve s' assit à coté d'Hermione, sans même demander.

- Ou...oui? répondit faiblement Hermione, toujours le livre à la main, qui sentait le parfum "Axe" qui se dégageait du jeune homme...

- Et ben je voulais savoir si t'en pinçais pour Drago!

- Hein?? Heu...non! Je le trouve mi...heu, beau, c'est tout! c'est vrai qu'il a la côte avec les filles. Et puis...et puis non, je ne ressens rien pour lui! Mentit Hermione. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demande un truc pareil?

- Ha! Tant mieux! Tu sais, c pas grave si tu ressens rien pour un garçon...si tu le trouve mignon, ben... est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi? Demanda t-il soudain, en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

- Quoi?! Non...désolée! Répondit hermione, rouge.

- Ah! Tu as rougis!! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas?! s'énerva t-iltout à coup. Je suis plus sympa que Drago, et sans vouloir me vanter, je suis plutôt mignon! 

- Heu nan, ce n'est pas ça du tout, mais...

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'elle avait à dire. Steeve lui arracha son livre des mains, et le jetta brutalement sur le sol.

- HEEE!!!!! C'est un livre très ancien!!! Il est très fragile!! Dit Hermione.

- Il n' y a pas que les livres dans la vie, ma belle!

Steeve se pencha sur elle, la prit violement par la taille et la jetta sur le lit. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de toucher ce corps, dont Drago avait si bien parlé tout à l'heure...

- Arrêtteee!! Murmura Hermione la voix étouffée.

Elle suportait tout le poids du jeune homme allongé sur elle. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais en vain. Il était beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Elle parvint tout de même à lui envoyer un coup au bras, qui lui fit mal.

- Heee!! Espèce de...Ah, je sais ce que je vais faire! J'ai pas envie que tu me résiste comme ça...

Steeve sortit de sa poche un flacon de couleur bleu nacré. Hermione reconnut avec effroi la potion de faiblesse de Rogue...

-Avec ça, je serais trenquille! Plus de cris, et tu ne bougeras plus! Tu vois, je l'avait gardé pour ce soir...j'avais l'intention de faire une blague aux griffondors pendant le bal...je voulais en mettre une petite dose dans

les cocktaïls à leur table...mais ça sera pour toi! Là, ça va être plus drôle. Tu te laissera faire gentillement.

Hermione effrayée, voulut crier à l'aide mais Steeve pressa sa main contre sa bouche. Il ouvrit le flacon, et lui fit avaler la moitié, de force. Elle était désespérée! Avec cette dose, elle savait qu'elle serait inactive pendant au moins 10 bonnes minutes...le temps pour son agresseur de profiter pleinement de la situation. Déjà, elle ne sentait plus son corps. Un sourire malfaisant se dessina sur le visage de Steeve.

**He, he...cété bcp plus long que d'abitude, hein? C parce que je pars en vacances très bientôt! Mais je vais essayer de vous écrire la suite avant! Je dis bien "essayer"...he, he!! Là aussi, c rageant, hein? Je suis sadique, hein? Niark, niark!**

**Allez, hop! J'attends vos critiques!**

**A**


End file.
